This Thing About Love
by superai
Summary: Hermione is confused. Ron is making subtle moves. Is she willing to take chances with him? Or would she just keep her heart out of sight?


**A/N:** This is my first fic. Please do bear with me. Yay! :)

**Chapter One**

Hermione sat edgily behind her huge vanity mirror…with her weary arms desperately combing her big bushy hair. Then she stopped abruptly throwing away the brush she'd been holding for about an hour or so. She stood up and leaned closer to the mirror to get a better view of her self…

What she saw didn't amaze her. She noticed how common her face was with a pair of big brown doe eyes hidden behind her thick eyeglasses. Well, no one can really blame her if she loves reading. It was her life, after all. She would rather commit suicide than to be separated from her books. The only thing she did regret was her carelessness. If only she had, you know, taken good care of her eyes then she would not have to wear this eyeglasses. But everything's all right. She have already accepted the truth that she only looked weird because that's what people thought about her and she realized that she couldn't do anything about it. She can't really change the way they see her. And she didn't really care as long as they don't try to interfere with her life. Being a bookworm was really something someone should be proud of.

Then her eyes went down to her nose- her very small upturned nose, then to her lips. She traced the outline of her mouth. Slowly she closed her eyes. Savoring the soft skin of her lips, her thoughts immediately fluttered in to something she had only seen in romantic Muggle movies wherein the lead actor and his leading lady will eventually kiss at the end of the story. Then she questioned her self…"Will I also have a happy ending?" She frowned at the thought. That question was really absurd. Of course, she could have a happy ending even if she turned out to be an old maid…She can go on with her life alone. She doesn't need a man to fulfill her life and to complete her womanhood! But why was she acting this way? Why did she think of those sappy, romantic scenes? Did she also yearn to be kissed? Well, she has been completely happy and contented with her life. She has a good reputation being the brightest witch of her age, a good career as Head girl, a happy family together with her muggle parents, a healthy body, two best friends who took out the form of a red head and a scar head but she has no love life and her social life was unbearable.

Well, she had a boyfriend once. Viktor Krum did court her during her fourth year but she just ignored his feelings. She just couldn't commit herself to a man she has no feelings for. She didn't love Viktor. What she really felt was pity! Pity because he confessed something about his dark past. Viktor told her that he had had a family but he lost them. He was alone all his life. He told her how his family was murdered by an unknown suspect who had a grudge on their bloodline. He was still a child when that horrible crime happened. He was so lucky that the murderer spare his life. After that incident, some of his relatives adopted him but still he never felt their love and concern so when he finally learned how to fly, he made sure that he will be a good Quidditch player. And obviously the worst part were her front teeth… they were always big and somewhat dislocated. Of course, she tried to find a way to change it but no matter how eager she was, no matter what she does…she still end up looking like a--a …she couldn't even find an appropriate word to describe how she looked with those damn teeth! Then she remembered her mom and dad…her ever loving and caring parents who have had a hard time (though they were a couple of reputable dentists) thinking of an effective remedy to enhance her teeth.

Hermione then run a hand down her hair. What she felt was its rough texture. A definitely frizzy hair! It didn't help a bit…except in increasing her insecurity level...

'How worst can you get?' she asked with mild sarcasm.

Then she sank down onto her seat letting out a heavy sigh. Oh, how she wished she could brew a hair straightening potion right at the moment but its impossible…she knew it!

"Oh my…what am I supposed to do!" she said with a tone of exasperation.

She then made futile attempt to get something helpful out of her brain…any idea would do…but much to her dismay, nothing came! Her head's a total mess today…she couldn't think straight.

"Hermione, come on, girl! Think!" she scolded herself. She was running out of idea. Well…it's unusual though…it never happened to her before...Her mind was always bursting with lots of clever thoughts and bright ideas. Whenever problem struck her, she would always resolve it by consulting her books or having a good visit to the library. But this time…she didn't know how. "Maybe its part of growing up!" she calm herself.

She recalls Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown---the two most glamorous girls she could ever think of. Maybe they can help her. No, they won't…they weren't even her friends…they might laugh at her or worst spread her problem. She wondered how the two were sorted in their House…the Sorting Hat had made a big mistake to make them Gryffindors…they were a disgrace in their House…flaunting and flirting—that's what they were great of…maybe if they were in Slytherin, they might even do better. She remembered how she accidentally saw Parvati dragged Harry in one of the broom closet…seeing how Harry looked when he got out was enough of evidence that Parvati did something to him. "Harry…how can I ever forget him? He can help!" she thought, her eyes lit up with some glimpse of hope. Then she frowned…how could Harry help her? "Hello…He was not even a GIRL!!!" her mind screamed.

"Hell with you Ronald! I will let you pay later…If it weren't for you…I wouldn't be stuck in here having my worse day ever!" she hissed. She couldn't help but blame Ron for this. He was in fact the reason why she was smiling with no particular reason the whole previous week…he was the one who kept her dreaming even if the sun was still up. He was the reason why Professor Snape shouted at her while making a horrible scene at her Potion's class yesterday. It was him…everything was all about him. She can't even eat normally…all she could do was to think about what he had said to her a week ago. She couldn't even convince herself that something like that happen. She forced to remember everything that took place that night…

She and Ron went out to patrol the lake that Friday night. Well…it was a part of their job as Head boy and Head girl … Odd as it may seem, the two of them still continued to stroll around. When they finally felt their feet aching, they sat against the cold hard ground covered with masses of grass. They just sat there. Both unable to utter a word. A complete silence filled the air. Hermione wanted to break the deafening silence between them but she didn't know what to say…how to start a conversation with him was totally hard especially now that they were all alone in this kind of place. Hermione's thought drifted as she let her eyes wandered through the exquisite scenery before her…She didn't know (and would still not know if she hadn't been stuck right there) that the lake was more beautiful at night…With the stars reflected through its clear water like beads of twinkling eyes…and the dark, gloomy night cradling the fluffy indigo clouds.

'Whoa, this is really breath-taking…" she said absentmindedly. "You are breath-taking…" she heard him whispered right through her ears.

"Really Ronald! I don't have time for your silly antics. Nobody said that before! You are probably not yourself tonight. I'm not breathtaking…" she said a bit irritated.

"I'm just an ordinary face. No more, no less, right Hermione!" she whispered to herself.

When Ron didn't say anything, she looked down and continued, "Look Ron…it's getting late. Maybe we should go back before anyone sees us…You know, they might suspect something about us."

"Well, if ever anyone suspects, we will just say that we're just doing our responsibilities. But you know Herm… I mean what I said a while ago. You really are beautiful… I don't care what people say about you because you're such a wonderful person. They're just envious of your intelligence." Ron said simply…his eyes not leaving her face then after several seconds he turned to look at her eyes…At that, Hermione let out a heavy sigh.

She couldn't stand what was happening…she just couldn't let Ron gazed at her as if she was some kind of a weird magical creature.

"Don't you look at me like that, Ronald! I'm not a science project… you're quite rude you know. If you can only look at yourself while staring at me like that…I'm sure you won't like what you'll see. You almost resemble a stupefied lost boy with your wide eyes and mussed hair! " She finished letting out a nervous giggle. Then she stopped when Ron cleared his throat.

"What's so funny, Herm? Is it a crime to stare at you? And I certainly know that you're not a science project…you're more than a project. You're a-a---" he couldn't continue anymore. His heart beating faster.

"A what?" Hermione snapped. Ron didn't answer back instead he stood up, an idea suddenly struck him.

"Never mind...if you want to know…well, a late afternoon trip will do. Hogsmeade. Saturday, 4 pm. don't be late!" he said then he quickly made his way back to the castle leaving a completely astonished Hermione.

She ran after him. "Ron! Wait!" They were at the door of the castle when Hermione finally caught up with him. She heaved hard…catching her breath as she said, "Are you inviting me for a date?" Ron smiled and whispered "Maybe…" and he winked at her.

Hermione found herself amazed by Ron's actions. "He completely lost his mind!" she thought.

"What if I don't?" she tried not to sound cheerful.

"I'm sure you would…" Ron said without thinking twice. Gathering all his courage, he stole a kiss on her left cheek.

Hermione gasped completely shocked by what Ron had just done. She forced herself to say something. "What do you think you're doing, Ronald! Kissing me without my permission…Are you that desperate that you don't mind other's feeling! You are totally immodest! If you want a kiss then just go find someone who will be most willing to do you a favor. Then maybe after that you can both have a nice shag! Don't be too sure of yourself, Ronald…"

Ron just looked at her and then turned his back. Her words hurt him. He shouldn't have kissed her. "You're so stupid!" his mind scolded his heart. But he really liked her. He meant all the things he said back there at the lake. For him, Hermione is the most beautiful girl he had ever known. Though they would always argued about shallow things, he would always think that those bickering were just one of his opportunities to really know what she was. True, she was not a beauty queen material but he doesn't need a pretty face, he just needs her, that's all. Ever since he first laid eyes on her on that very first day of school, he felt an indescribable urge to be close to her but he was too scared because of her obvious cleverness. He thought that Hermione would just laugh at him but then they became friends…really close friends together with Harry. And as the years passed by, they have known each other that much that they learned to love one another like brothers and sisters. But that part was not entirely true, as for his concern. He felt something special for her. Something words can't even explain…Something that only his heart knows. He forced himself to act neutral to her. But he can't…he just can't. So tonight, he promised himself that he would tell her how he really feels. But he failed. He got scared. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she had loved someone already? What if she slapped him? So he ran away from her but she followed him. He couldn't control his heart anymore so he kissed her. But looked what it just did to him? This is worse than he had ever thought! But at least she didn't slap him hard on the cheeks. That was a consolation…But he was still counting on her…that she will go out with him next week. And by that time, he wouldn't fail himself. He would really tell her how he feels.

Hermione just let him walked away. She had said too much. She was certain that he was hurt. Seeing the look on his eyes…she felt guilty at the same time angry. "He deserves it!" but somehow she couldn't make up her mind. Everything seems so hard to fathom. She was so confused.

"This is totally freakin' me out!" She thought that it might have been better if she just let Ron speak first. Maybe if he only explained why he did kiss her, they won't end up like this...they won't feel like this. Touching her left cheek…she couldn't believed that everything happened. Ron kissed her…Whatever happened to Ron? Was he drunk to say those words or even to kiss one of his best friends? She dismissed all the thoughts about him then she slowly made her way towards the staircase. Wishing that she and Ron would not cross paths, Hermione took another route.

And now here she was…preparing herself for their so-called "date". It was still early, quarter past 2 pm. How she hated this. How she hated Ron for what he had caused her. The next day after that night, Ron just acted as if nothing special happened to them. While she tried her very best to sound neutral and to act like Ron. But she couldn't…she could not pretend. Ron must have felt it, too. He would always be quiet if she were there. So it just left a gap between them. Harry barely noticed it, presuming that she and Ron were just having a little war…that it will soon be over after a day or two. Harry started to suspect that something was on when they still kept ignoring each other. Then after four agonizing days, Ron opened up…telling Harry all that happened…not leaving out a single detail. While he was doing it, Hermione just kept her mouth shut all-throughout the conversation. And when he finished, Harry just stared blankly at the two of them and then he burst laughing. Hermione and Ron just looked at him slightly appalled by his reaction. Then Harry forced to say something. He started, "Oh, guys! Sorry….I just can't help it! I knew that something like that would happen between the two of you…I knew it before…I can see it though both of you tried so damn hard to hide your feelings. Then he tapped Ron's shoulder. "I'm so proud of you, bud!" and then he turned to Hermione and said, "I'm so happy for you…Herms!" he finished and then he left the two. Hermione was blushing up to the roots of her hair when she finally noticed Ron's awkward silence. She then decided to stand up and leave him but Ron immediately grab hold of his hand and gave her a pleading look.

"Please stay...give me just a minute." She looked up pretending to think of considering his plead. Without waiting for her definite answer, Ron spoke. "I'm sorry for being such a stupid idiot ignoring you every time we cross paths. I guess I was just too scared of what would happen." Hermione just shrugged.

"I'm sorry, too," was all she could say. "I guess we're both sorry but let's just make up for it. Don't forget about what I said…l really wanted to go out with you…" then he forced a smile while letting go of her hand. "I won't…night, Ronald!"

~**End of Chapter One~**


End file.
